G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Origin Mode
The G-Saviour Space Mode 'is the titular mobile suit of the live action tv movie G-Saviour. It is a high mobility, space oreintated mobile suit developed by Illuminati, who gave it to ex-CONSENT pilot Mark Curran to pilot, and latter assigned it to Illuminati pilot Reed Fox Armaments *'30 mm Vulcan Gun : A pair of vulcan gunds located in the gundam's head. Not as powerful as beam weapons, but good for shooting down enemies who are up close. *'Beam Saber' : A single beam saber used for close range combat. It is light blue in color. *'Beam Shield' : A shield that is emitted from a beam generator located on the gundams' left arm. Its strength is unknown. *'SHP-44-Compatilbe Modules' : Modules that can be swapped out with one another to change the Gundam between its two modes, so to best deal with whatever situation on both land and in space. *'MC-1- thru MC-6- and MPC-1- thru MPC-4-compatible hand weapons'(including beam rifle) : Any weapons developed by Illumunati that can be equiped to the G-Saviour, most notable being the beam rifle History Develpoment In order to combat CONSENT, as it imposed its oppresive policies on the space colonies, the rebel group, Illuminati, needed to construct mobile suits that could match those of CONSENT's. This resulted in the production of the Saviour Series, with the G-Saviour being the newest model roled out in U.C. 223. Battle of Side 8 (Gaia) When a group of civilians, on the run from CONSENT soldiers, escape to Side 4 they are met by the leader of Illuminati, Phillippe San Simone. He takes them in and shows Mark Curran the G-Saviour, wanting him to pilot it and fight for their cause. Mark refuses, but agrees to use the unit to escort the group to Side 8, however the CONSENT military tracks them and attaks the colony to aprrehend the runaways. The Gaian's (civilians of Side 8) fight back, but the battle quickly turns in favor of CONSENT, so Mark sorties the G-Saviour in its Space Mode to repel the enemy and soon encounters Jack Halle in his MS Rai. Mark and Jack battle each other, with the battle soon becoming a beam saber duel, until the G-Saviour pins down the MS Rai, however the Rai knocks the gundam down with its vulcans, and it becomes trapped as its arm gets stuck in a solar panel. As Jack prepares to deal the final blow, Mark ejects the G-Saviours' arm and slashes the Rai with his beam saber, though spares Jack's life. The gundam is then ambushed by squad of MW Rai's, but is saved by Phillippe in the I-SAVIOUR Illusion, who tells Mark to deal with the units in the colony. Mark obeys and has the gundam converted into its Terrain Mode, and promptly deals with the enemy units as the battle reaches its end. Project Raven Some time after the Battle of Side 8, Illuminati hears word of CONSENT's new mobile suit development plan, code name Project Rave. They task the Lighting Squad with destroying the new units, and assign a memeber of the squad, Reed Fox, to pilot the G-saviour for the mission. Gallery G-saviour-space-cg.jpg|G-Saviour Space Mode (final CG movie version) g-saviour-space-cg-game.jpg|G-Saviour Space Mode (game version) 220px-G-Saviour.jpg|The G-Saviour in action Category:Universal Century mobile suits